Episode 1603 (24th October 1991)
Plot Frank is in a bad mood after Chris's outburst. Kim promises Kathy that she will have a word with him. Elsa and Nick row again. Michael has not got the sales job, but vows to keep trying. Elsa phones Elizabeth and asks her to look after Alice for the day as she is going over to Leeds. She's annoyed when Elizabeth tells her not to spend too much money. Chris tells Kathy that he has asked his old school friend, Alex, to be his best man. Kathy asks Chris to apologise to Frank. Mark moans to Joe about not getting his tips from Alan. Sarah notes Annie is missing Henry. Mark decides to tackle Alan about his tips, who puts him off again. Sarah talks to Jack about Annie and worries that Joe might leave the farm. She also feels guilty about nailing up the connecting door. Annie asks Joe to reconsider leaving the farm. Elsa makes her way to Allders department store in Leeds. Nick finds out that she has gone and is annoyed that she did not mention it to him. Lynn tells Michael that she would miss having him around if he had got the sales job. He is pleased because it means that he can see more of Rachel when she comes home. Lynn does not like hearing Rachel's name being mentioned. Alan is having to close the restaurant while he is away at the health farm. Archie and Seth discuss their birthdays. They talk about last year's fiasco when they ended up at Home Farm after the chemical tanker episode. Chris apologises to Frank, they agree that he can treat them all to a meal after the wedding. Jack asks Joe not to mention his job offer to Annie yet. Caroline points out that Seth will be an old age pensioner on his birthday, he doesn't want Alan to find out as he is not yet ready to retire. Alan and Mark row about tips again. Lynn tries to force Michael to admit that he enjoys visiting her house. Elsa tells Nick that she actually went for an interview in Leeds as a shop assistant, she is confident that she will get the job and tells Nick that she is serious about moving. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) Guest cast None. Location *Home Farm - Kitchen, stables and sitting room *3 Demdyke Row - Kitchen and living room *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen and office *Emmerdale Farm - Field, farmhouse kitchen and extension, yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Lands Lane, The Headrow, Leeds *Allders, The Headrow, Leeds *Fish & Game Farm *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and sitting room Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes